robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tut Tut
Tut Tut was a loaner robot from the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was a pyramid-shaped robot with an overhead axe. Its name originated from Tutenkamen, the Egyptian Pharoah, just as the UK robot Tut's Revenge had. It replaced Cyclone of Team Raptor after it became too damaged, and fought in the side competitions of Extreme Warriors, managing to win the Tag Team Terror Title and reach the final of the Robot Rebellion, where a tie was called. Under the operation and supervision of Mike Morrow and Team Juggerbot, Tut Tut returned for the challenge belt in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The robot was driven by Tom and Nancy Rodriquez. Tut Tut took the challenge belt from Tyranabot and held off the challenges to become the holder of the belt. Tut Tut is one of the few undefeated robots in televised competition. Robot History Season 1 Tut Tut participated in the Tag Team Terror alongside Drillzilla. The two robots fought team mates Tricerabot and Rosie The Riveter. Tut Tut started by attacking Tricerabot, but landed no meaningful attacks with its axe. It tagged Drillzilla who pushed Tricerabot on the flames. Rosie Riveter came in to try and free its team mate, but Sir Killalot attacked, and was reprimanded. All four robots were in the centre of the arena, attacking each other. Tut Tut and Drillzilla pitted Tricerabot, and were given the win by the judges. In the final, Tut Tut and Drillzilla faced Run Away and General Chompsalot. At the start Drillzilla attacked Run Away, before pushing it into the CPZs of Shunt and Sgt Bash. Tut Tut came in to attack Run Away, who tagged Chompsalot. Tut Tut tagged Drillzilla, who shoved Chompsalot into the pit. Tut Tut then axed into Run Away, before tipping it on its side. Run Away couldn't self-right, so Tut Tut and Drillzilla were Tag Team Champions. Tut Tut also participated in the Robot Rebellion, where it faced fellow loanerbot The Green House in Round 1. Tut Tut's axe got stuck in the floor at the start, before Green House lifted it. Tut Tut kept getting stuck in the floor, before axing into its opponent's pexiglass shell. Tut Tut dragged Green House into Dead Metal's corner. Tut Tut then dragged Green House into the pit button, but didn't manage to pit it. Tut Tut got his axe stuck into the floor again, before succeeding in pitting its opponent. In the tournament final, Tut Tut confronted Shunt, who lifted it up repeatedly. All four robots ganged up on Shunt, before Tricerabot flipped Matilda. Whilst Tricerabot rammed Shunt and pressed the pit button, Sir Killalot entered the arena. He attacked Siver Box, and pitted it, but fell in front of the pit. Tut Tut and Tricerabot tried to pit Killalot, but Killalot just stayed out of the pit. No winner was called, but it was deamed a moral win for the competitors. Nickelodeon Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Entered with Cyclone *Season 2: Did not enter Honours References Category:US Series competitors Category:US Series competition winners Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Loanerbots Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots that have never lost a battle